fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 13
Mario Party 13 (to be names Mario Party 2013 in PAL regions) is the 19th installation of the Mario Party series. The game has been named after the year 2020. The game's theme is focusing on a festival in the Mushroom Kingdom. This is the second to not feature Classic Mode, instead, the Vehicles from Mario Party 9 return. As a replacement of 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 6 appear in the 8-Player Mode. gfkfjdsff . Characters Playable Default #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Daisy #Yoshi #Toad #Rose-Toadlina #Monamisa #Birdo #Wario #Waluigi #Pianta #Noki #Toadette #Paratroopa #Koopa Troopa #Boom Boom #Pom Pom #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Baby Peach #Baby Daisy Unlockable Players *Boo *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Bandit *Fly Guy *Magikoopa (Kamek in PAL regions) *Kammy Koopa *Shadow Mario *Shadow Luigi *Whomp Twomp Default Teams #'Mario and Luigi' - Mario Bros. #'Peach and Daisy' - Princesses of Power #'Yoshi and Birdo' - Egg-cellent Pair #'Wario and Waluigi '- Bad Boys #'Toad and Toadette' - Fun Fungi Guys #'Rose-Toadalina and Monamisa'-The Wariowares #'Shy Guy and Fly Guy'- Masked Maniacs #'Kamek and Kammy Koopa - ' Magical Mayhem #'Boom Boom and Pom Pom - '''Date of Doom #'Baby Mario and Baby Luigi''' - Baby Bros. #'Baby Peach and Daisy' - Pretty Princessess #'Pianta and Noki - ' Delfino Dudes #'Boo and Dry Bones - '''The Living Dead #'Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa''' - Shell Maniacs #'Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi '- Shadow Bros. #'Whomp and Thwomp'_Smash Bros. Hosts Mode Hosts *'Eldstar-' Main Host *'Mamar-' Party Festival Host *'Skolar-' Festival Battle Host *'Muskular-' Minigame Host *'Misstar-' Options Host *'Kalmar-' Festival Store Host *'Klevar- '''Extra Mode Host Boards Hosts *Pianta Captain *Lubba *Wiggler *Noki *Yellow Toad *Peepa *Bullet Bill *Bomb-omb Buddy *Koopalings *Donkey Kong *King Boo *Pirate Goombas *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Bosses (There are going to be 2 bosses) Nitro Boards ''Minibosses '' *Cosmic Mega Mario - Lubba's Spaceship Festival *Mega Wiggler - Maple Forest Festival #Koopalings - Koopaling Isle #Tiki Goon - DK Jungle #King Boo - Boo's Extras *'Goombas''' *'Mega Goombas' *'Tanooki Goombas' *'Ukikis' *'Dolphins' *'Piantas' *'Nokis' *'Toads' *'Yoshis' *'Birdos' *'Spear Guys' *'Bandit ' *'Mowz' *'Piranha Plants' *'Wigglers' *'Hammer Bros.' *'Bloopers' *'Tumble ' *'Bullet Bills ' *'Tanooki Bullet Bills' *'Banzai Bills' *'Bomb-ombs' *'Pink Bomb-ombs' *'Pink Boos' *'Magikoopas' *'Cheep Cheeps' *'Starlow' *'Lumas' *'Peepas' *'Tiki Toons' *'Yoshi Sphinx' *'Birdo Sphinx' *'Shine Sprites' *'F.L.U.D.D' *'Poko*' *'Fire Bros.' *'Ice Bros.' *'Cataquacks' *'Elemental Bros*' *'Catarat*' *'Geetar* ' * means new Species in Mario Series (see here for proof) Boards There are 21 total (8 Nitro Boards, 6 Story Mode and 7 Retro Boards.) More info here Nitro Boards Spaces Party Festival Returning Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *Duel Space *DK Space *Bowser Space *Miracle Space (Red and Blue) *Bowser Jr. Space *+3, +5 and +10 Mini-Star Space *-3, -5 and -10 Mini-Star Space New Spaces *Koopaling Space- A random Koopaling will appear and will do crazy things. *$ Space- Play a minigame to either get double or triple mini stars *< Space- teleport to a random space in front of you. *> Space- teleport to a random space behind you. *∆ space- teleport to a secret path in the skies Festival Battle Mode Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *DK Space *+3, +5 and +10 Mini-Star Space *-3, -5 and -10 Mini-Star Space *1 vs. 3 Space *Bowser Space *Challenge Space *VS Space Space Images TBA Modes Minigames In the game, there are 90 total minigames, 40 4-player, 20 1 vs. 3/3 vs. 6, 20 2vs2 and 10 Retro minigames 4 Player/8 player #Cake Bomb #Jaywalker #Peak-a-Boo! #Mushroom Medics #Eggs-ellent (Pun on Eccellent) #Camp Clampies #Sweet Life #Farm, Farm Away (Pun on Far Far away) #Thwomp Stomp #Unnamed minigame where the players runs through an obstacle course away from a large Pink Boo #Unnamed minigame where the players jump across Shells and Barrels. #Unnamed minigame where the players bake a cake #Bowser's Biggest Blast 2 vs. 2/4 vs. 4 #Boo You! #Star Stand #Sick-torious #Lights Out #Unnamed minigame where the players collect as many coins from the sky. 1 vs. 3/2 vs. 6 #Spiked Out #Batter it Up #Attack Feary (pun on Attack Theory) #SkiHi #Unnamed minigame where the players avoid cannonballs shot from the single or 2 players. Boss Minigames There are 22 boss minigames in total. TBD Retro Minigames Retro minigames are minigames from the preivous Mario Party games. When all of them are played once, 2 players compete in the MARIO PARTY DECATHLON OF PREVIOUS MARIO PARTY MINIGAMES! A decathlon is like a petathlon but with 10 events. Each event is a minigame. There are 10 in all- one for each Mario Party game. Your goal is to climb to the highest height on a mountain before your opponent does. Whoever gets the highest first wins. Event #1: Lifting Bowser's face (Face Lift from Mario Party 1) Event #2: Raising the right flag (Shy Guy Says from Mario Party 2) Event #3: Avoiding being eaten by a Chain Chomp on a merry-go-round (Merry-Go-Chomp from Mario Party 3) Event #4: Catching butterflies (Butterfly Blitz from Mario Party 4) Event #5: Escaping from Bowser (Cage-In Cooking from Mario Party 5) Event #6: Catching falling mail (Catch you Letter from Mario Party 6) Event #7: Fighting inside a floating bubble (Bubble Brawl from Mario Party 7) Event #8: Jumping off a chalkboard (Study Fall from Mario Party DS) Event #9: Climbing to the top of a tower (Rotation Station from Mario Party 8) Event #10: Blasting off (Launch Break from Mario Party 9) Event #11: (if it's a tie) Rock, Paper, Scissors (Rock, Paper, Mario from Mario Party 20 Trivia *The music for the game intro is played on steel drums. *It has been said that Mario Party 13 is going to be released in the following European Countries: UK, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Greece, Germany, Finland, Sweden, Netherlands and Romania. *Mini-Stars/Mini-Ztars and other variations reappear. References to Other Games *Super Mario Sunshine/Super Mario Galaxy Series- Some sound files are used and a Cosmic Mario returns from the game. Also, Lubba returns as well as Nokis the Noki Bay board. *Luigi's Mansion- Boolossus returns as a boss. *Mario Party Series- Minigames return from the games. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo ZGP Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games